Skye
Skye (スカイ Sukai) is a secondary protagonist of Varuna of Enceladus and'' Bearer of Nightshade.'' He is a blader and bey mechanic from the United States who visited Japan as a tourist, but decided to stay for longer than planned to spend time with his later friends Yatsuma, Ashe, Varuna, and his old friend Shifa. He acts as one of the brotherly figures of the group, but more supportive towards Varuna than he does towards anyone else in the circle. His Beyblade is Flame Jackalope MS145F. Appearance |-|Body= Skye is a tall, fair-skinned man with messy red hair that has several yellow strands of hair showing from underneath and between the red strands. His shoulder-length hair is fashioned to have “wings” on the head, similar to Tsubasa’s hair, albeit more obvious. He has light yellow eyes. In most art, his ears appear to be long and pointed in an elf-like style that poke out from his hair. |-|Clothes= Shogun Steel As of the 2020 update, Skye wears a grey or yellowish-grey jacket with sleeves ripped in a serrated fashion, a black shirt or tank top made in the same way, and blue flare-cut jeans, which have tears and rips prominently on the edges. Several parts of the pants are dirtied with patches of stains and he also wears dark shoes that look like short boots. Personality Relationships |-|Teammates= Varuna Yatsuma Ashe Shifa |-|Rivals= Allari Rachel Beyblade Info Bit-Beast(s) A flaming rabbit with antlers. 'Lore' The jackalope is a mythical animal of North American folklore (a fearsome critter) described as a jackrabbit with antelope horns. The word jackalope is a portmanteau of jackrabbit and antelope. 'Beyblade(s)' Flame Jackalope MS145F |-|FB= Face Bolt Jackalope - A frontal view of a rabbit with small antlers with swirling streaks around it. |-|ER= Energy Ring Jackalope - Resembles two rabbits with antlers |-|FW= Fusion Wheel Bright and polished Flame |-|ST= Spin Track MS145/Metal Switch 145 track |-|PT= Performance Tip Red F/Flat 'Special Moves' Jackalope Bludgeon: Crown of Inferno: Whirlwind Spark: Plot |-|Bearer of Nightshade= |-|Pre-Shogun Steel= |-|Shogun Steel= Beybattles Quotes Trivia |-|Character Designs/Development= *Skye was created by LightningDraco (Also known as Miss Draco or CyaNYDE) *In the updated version of Skye, his bell-bottom pants are references and reflections to the old style he and a My Hero Academia OC made by the same creator, Suki Yamahara, used to be drawn and a cut of pants she drew on characters in most drawings that were not posted online. **LightningDraco had a slight interest in bell-bottoms due to its particular shape. *A few other changes were made when creating the 2020 remake of Skye 2019's appearance after LightningDraco finally figured out the colors and design details that fit best for him to be finalized. **Skye no longer wears gloves and his eyes switched from blue to a light yellow. ***The yellow could have been the color that the eyes were planned to have, since Skye was created not too long after Varuna (as Varuu) was conceived, with the latter having yellow eyes. It may have been also a reference to Varuna's design origins. ***The gloves were removed due to being "too distracting" and "didn't fit with the original design after all." **His jacket was changed from a tint of green to a yellowish grey or a cool-toned grey. ***The previous depiction was a borrowing of colors used for his jacket when shown in an Art Trade piece. **Skye's shoes were changed from blue to black or dark grey. *The design was ripped from Kyouya, Tsubasa, and Reiji's designs as a result of wanting to make a character during a time when LightningDraco had obsessions or crushes on them. While his personality is almost similar to Tsubasa in being laid-back and friendly, the rest doesn't match his. *When a "revival" of Skye was made in 2016/2017, the creator of the OC was going to make him possibly an old friend of Varuna or a close friend of hers, but grew distant over time (Varuna, as “Varuu,” had a different established character at the time). Then he was imagined to be a guy who had a big crush on Varuna. Around that time LightningDraco was wondering ways in how she can get Skye involved in the story. She kept teeter-tottering between "friend," "no involvement," and "has a crush on Varuna." It's likely that ultimately Skye has strong feelings towards Varuna, such as admiration for being a once-well-known blader, and treats her as family instead of making any romantic advances, if crushes came to his mind because he respected her too much to do such a thing. **It is likely that Skye was initially planned to be Varuna's love interest upon creation to replace Ryuga or Kyoya, but fell into limbo due to the origin of his design. **In the Art World or a certain OC AU where all OCs live in the same universe as each other, they are literally old friends or likely siblings since they were created around the same year, 2011, if not 2010. *Originally, he was Japanese, but was ditched and was established as a Caucasian American blader, due to LightningDraco’s concerns towards the saturation of Japanese OCs in the Beyblade fandom at the time since Japanese was a typical ethnicity or nationality chosen for OCs. |-|Character= *His possible kanji name would be "空灰." *Skye grew up to be a kind and passionate soul to animals and likes biking and hiking. ** He also attended a high school, where he was teased for having hair similar to a contestant in Japan's Battle Bladers, Reiji Mizuchi. *Ironically, while he is quite social and optimistic, he doesn't have that many friends before meeting Varuna and her own friends. *Skye's birthday is April 23, around the Aires-Taurus Cusp. *His blood type is "O." *Skye hates being called "Skyler" and "Jackrabbit." *He sometimes refers to Varuna as "sister" as a familial expression or an expression of affection, as Shifa and Yatsuma do. *Skye yearns to learn about the history of his heritage, but finds it too confusing due to either lack of comprehension or lack of information. It doesn't help that he had an obsession with beyblade. One of his favorite things he did like from trying to learn about his origins was the tales of the Wendigo. *Skye shares a strong brotherly bond with Ashe and sometimes helps him out in mechanical matters in beyblades and other technology such as phones and vehicles, thanks to his knowledge gained when living in the United States. *While his Amino wiki entry lists another OC, Li Yan, as one of his friends, it is uncertain if they really met at all. |-|Beyblade= *When developing a bey for Skye, the placeholder or initial name was Wendigo, a mythical man-eating creature or evil spirit historically associated with murder, insatiable greed, and was said to possess others to become cannibalistic, but it was decided for that to be saved for another American or Native American OC because LightningDraco didn't feel like it fits with Skye's nature. *Jackalope was inspired by a beyblade “Leplys,” which is exclusive within the Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Battle Fortress for the Nintendo Wii. **With Jackalope being similar to the beyblade Leplys, Skye could be somewhat considered as a “male counterpart” to Rachel Starr, another OC made by LightningDraco. Gallery 20200121_142838.jpg|Skye 2011 concept vs 2016 remake comparison Skye Debut 2.png|Skye's 2019 appearance AT JuliaxRyuga.png|Skye in an Art Trade piece made by LightningDraco Skye Debut 2020 Remake edit 2-0.png|Skye in a 2020 design update and remake of his 2019 appearance References https://aminoapps.com/c/beyblade-metal-saga/page/item/skye/wKdL_wP1TpIJGQxqZrx6qWJ3JWdz2pqM1o8 https://www.deviantart.com/lightningdraco/art/Skye-Revived-2019-Anime-Style-Attempt-784344486 https://www.deviantart.com/lightningdraco/art/AT-WIth-JuliaxRyuga-784014467 http://aminoapps.com/p/qa3s0b